


Ephemerality

by SugaryLud



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryLud/pseuds/SugaryLud
Summary: “朝生暮死，与蜉蝣同寿。”
Relationships: Ma Jiaqi/Li Tianze
Kudos: 16





	Ephemerality

李天泽活到现在的人生大约只算是五分之一，但这五分之一的一里又要细分成二分之一——这是个不均等的两部分，前一部分占大头，叫做“没有马嘉祺”；后一部分占微微小一块，叫做“有马嘉祺”。至于为什么可以分成两份，李天泽已经是高中生了，物理中学过，物体都有密度，体积大的物体也有可能比体积小的物体轻，所以那一块微微小的部分，像一根东海里蛰伏的定海神针，看似轻飘飘却掷地有声，悄无声息又大张旗鼓地闯进了李天泽柔软缥缈的梦。

北京到重庆的飞行距离是一千五百公里，大约三小时；郑州到重庆不满一千公里，一个半小时就能降落。中国任何一家航空公司的空姐都会轻声细气提醒旅客关闭手机，虽然开飞行模式也未尝不可。李天泽倒是会爽快关机，然后拿出连着降噪耳机的iPod，把钢琴必修课的考试曲目一首一首循环播放，一次航程能细致复习两三首，这是属于他的骄傲。等他再次打开手机通常要在坐上来接他的保姆车上之后，微信里大部分人都被他设置了免打扰，于是跳出来的数字很少使人焦虑。  
“欢迎回来，重庆：晴。”一条带句号的消息跃至屏幕顶端，李天泽忽然发现钢化膜的边角有了蛛网般的碎裂。他摁灭屏幕摸了摸破碎的部分，抑制住整张掀起的冲动，重新解锁去回复信息。  
“开空调了没？”  
当然不可能有空调房在等着他，现在是上午时分，按照日程表他要直接到练习室，有两支新的舞在迎接他。李天泽把iPod收回背包，紧紧握了一下拳，指甲没有一丝留白，即使戳在掌心也是柔和的钝感。这是一个开关，松开后他完成了一次转换，从云端的钢琴王子变成偶像练习生，跳舞要从零开始，肢体运作从手指扩展到头发丝，五脏六腑都要翻滚起来。  
不过李天泽毋需担心，他推开玻璃门自然有了底气。第一个上来跟他打招呼的必定是丁程鑫，这位资历最久的练习生是所有人最坚实的后盾，他把一切都做得滴水不漏，成长毕竟不是一朝一夕的事，他经历过很多种猝不及防的离别和无可奈何的选择后才得以义无反顾担起大哥的责任。李天泽第一次的重庆飞行就是和他一起，原来少年人的两岁是天差地别，丁程鑫已能展开羽翼把他和机场的喧嚣隔绝。  
归队的李天泽带来短暂的休整，叽叽喳喳很快复位，李天泽终于真正落地，落在长江国际十八楼的弹簧地板上，落在向他播报重庆天气的机长面前。惠特曼会怎么说，“Oh, Captain! My Captain!”，但可怕的航程才刚开始。李天泽乖乖跟着马嘉祺走到镜子边缘，最靠近落地窗的地方，站在他斜后方两三步的位置，视线里的马嘉祺在镜子里，那么就是两倍的距离，是遥远的马嘉祺。马嘉祺这时候还没把锅盖头扎成一个小苹果，苹果是夜晚的标志，象征着TF家族练习生马嘉祺下班了，李天泽的专属舞蹈老师姗姗来迟。练习室里有一种微妙的平衡，刚刚摆脱马赛克的四个人里，重庆的陈玺达和刘耀文自动划归丁程鑫的管理范围，而李天泽归属了同期生马嘉祺。这该是何等佼佼者，只消几日就成为和丁程鑫比肩的可靠领袖。他和丁程鑫又不一样，丁程鑫是超越同龄人的、是长一级的老师感，马嘉祺却是最优等的同伴。  
隔几日丁程鑫要进组拍戏，每天晚上给马嘉祺打视频电话问练习进度，从上到下一路问遍，这个那个全有不同的叮嘱。李天泽在后面乐得不可开支，他说丁儿真是操心的命，是大家长。丁程鑫还在吃晚饭，嚼了半天说最省心的就是你和马嘉祺，马嘉祺带你我也最放心。末了补上一句，这话可不能告诉三儿。挂了电话就该到他们俩的夜宵时间，发育期青少年的特权，只向上抽条不横向发展。头一回吃夜宵时李天泽突发奇想要吃冰粉，出于客气问了一嘴马嘉祺要不要，马嘉祺眨巴半天眼睛说要吃凉糕。两个人适才电梯里演了一出抗日同志喜剧，戏瘾上身无法自拔，现在又换一幕天津相声。李天泽一个冰粉党义愤填膺说你吃什么吃，誓死捍卫冰粉的尊严。到底李天泽是个白羊座，从不强求别人顺从自己的喜好，当然也不会自己迎合别人。  
大概到了下一个夏天，李天泽在北京的一家火锅店吃一碗不正宗到了极点的平庸玫瑰冰粉，这才明白要做对一件事情需要每一点都是正确的，重庆夜晚冰粉具备地点时间客体，就算那一刻被蒙蔽双眼以为凉糕也是对的，遮蔽物扯掉的那一刻还是会看到原来错得是多么离谱。

十八楼有很多为人所知的秘密，比如八点以后的厕所就没有灯；还有很多不为人知的秘密，比如十点以后琴房会传出钢琴声。因为李天泽的灵魂住在钢琴里，是黑白的，只会在五线谱的框架里上上下下。他被舞蹈折磨到精神崩塌，紧贴在墙上不肯说话，马嘉祺被他吓得不敢出声，李天泽安静的时候看上去很凶，又有点低落，硬梆梆脆生生。隔了好一会儿李天泽兀自朝门外走，马嘉祺踌躇着是该跟上去还是不该跟，犹豫的时间里李天泽一只脚都迈出去了，猛地扭头甩下一句“愣着干嘛过来啊”。马嘉祺如获大赦，感叹养猫不易，摸准猫的习性难于上蜀道登青天。  
李天泽熟门熟路进了唯一有三角钢琴的那间音乐教室，拉开琴凳坐上去从头到尾弹一首Debussy的Clair de lune。马嘉祺站在门口看他，换一个场景他能流利背出《贝加摩组曲》第三乐章的特征与印象，在这里肯定是不合时宜的，但他怀疑自己有那么几秒看见了真正的李天泽，和琴键缠绵悱恻的李天泽，脖颈后仰的折线是天才般的傲气。李天泽在舞蹈课里的挫败一扫而空，来了这里全要对他俯首称臣。马嘉祺想起李天泽的自我介绍，轻描淡写一句“央音附中，弹钢琴的”，他才不屑于费口舌渲染自己有哪些压死人的名头，做艺术的讲究真才实干，外人给予的桂冠都是虚无，上手才知真假。李天泽心情变好，连带着气氛也随之欢快起来，他往旁边挪了一点，拍拍琴凳示意马嘉祺同坐。  
几个月后拍《第二人生》，剧本上的安排是陶桃独自弹钢琴，简亓在旁边看她。编剧讲完剧本后李天泽揪着头发说不如来四手联弹，是吧简亓？马嘉祺跟着应和。导演狐疑地在他俩之间看过来又看过去，李天泽奉行实践至上，拉着马嘉祺坐上去来了一遍小星星变奏曲。  
一起弹过琴的马嘉祺才真正被李天泽认可，认可他见识那个于钢琴里久居的灵魂，游荡出来勾住马嘉祺的脖子，在耳后吹一口气，于是琴谱可以顺着脊椎骨往下流，手指沿着藤蔓支架往上生长。他们独自环游世界好大一圈后遇见，万事万物还没有变得兵荒马乱，就算夏天燥热难耐，是最适合燃烧的季节。  
没人规定深夜练习室一定要练习，做私人影院也很合适。李天泽和马嘉祺专挑炎热的电影看，美其名曰“以毒攻毒”，从《菊次郎的夏天》到《西西里的美丽传说》，从《傲慢与偏见》到《蓝色大门》，最后的巅峰是《盛夏光年》，久雨不晴的台湾和眼前的重庆高度重合，他们立刻转移阵地到声乐教室，福至心灵地反锁了门，给话筒和音响接通电源高歌五月天的同名主题曲，不用讲究老师喋喋不休的那些技巧，内敛如李天泽都卸下防备疯得淋漓尽致。两个人累倒在沙发上七荤八素，李天泽湿漉漉的头发靠在马嘉祺大腿边，挠得他短裤未覆盖的皮肤痒到发疼。马嘉祺低头看进他的眼睛里，莫名想起网上有人评价说“马嘉祺长得很不屠”，首当其冲就是眼睛，整个时代峰峻上下三代都没出过一个三角眼，一水儿顾盼生辉桃花眼狐狸眼，李天泽也不例外，可李天泽的眼睛也薄情，谁都不能在里面看到自己。这个夜晚的小教室密不透风，汗水在空气里蒸腾，吸音海绵遗漏了呼吸声和心跳声，薄情望进了薄情，叠加出一层幼嫩的深情。  
那个场景天时地利人和，每一点都严丝合缝，事情的发展被顺利推向唯一的结局。马嘉祺低头轻轻覆在李天泽唇上，毫无偏差，刚刚好就对应上。  
夏日有滚滚惊雷，有倾盆大雨，有白色的闪电将天空一分为二，有黑色的云雾压山城密不透风。

外地人来重庆首先遇上的最大阻碍不是牛油火锅，而是奇幻险峻的地形。李天泽说重庆是个让人一见钟情的城市。因为爱情是一座迷宫，初次闯入时自以为能处理得头头是道门路清晰，直到走成无头苍蝇四处碰壁方才醒悟无法逃离。  
那李天泽爱的究竟是重庆还是马嘉祺，又或者是重庆的马嘉祺？他们是介于儿童和少年之间的人，困在那个缝隙里动弹不得。是“营业”而已，从何谈起对抗世界的勇气。起初还抱有一丝侥幸，认为有先河可循，不至于一败涂地。但他们大错特错了，接连几次的互动“一剪没”，捎带着简亓和陶桃也不了了之。他们俩都是从小浸润在大人堆里的，长到这个岁数都成了半个人精，冰雪聪明又愚笨透顶。李天泽平生了无名业火，气马嘉祺，更气自己。他开始和自己较劲，像是左手和右手掰手腕，左右痛的都是他。他单方面的冷战旷日持久又滴水不漏，连敖子逸端着一盒洗好的车厘子来找他聊天他都能不动声色地一次也不把手伸向诱人的紫红果实。李天泽太了解马嘉祺了，就如同马嘉祺过于了解他一样，不是双生契合，而是懂得彼此不同点，从来都不需要多言语。  
秋天来了，李天泽有一天在首都机场被冻得一激灵，春江水暖鸭先知，反过来也是一样，北方最先感知到节气变化，风呼啸着把城市卷成暖色调。他以前没想过夏天会这样迅速，裸露的皮肤还没来得及充分接受阳光洗礼就再次被人造织物覆盖得严严实实。等他隔两周回到南滨路时抱着刚脱下来的羽绒服，只余空落落一件卫衣兜头罩住，南方小孩围上来，发出幼稚的羡慕，得不到的都是最好的，都想快点穿上厚衣服化身米其林轮胎，更想看多日不化的皑皑积雪。李天泽无奈宛如哄孩子，一个个答应下回带他们冬游四九城，雪仗皇城根。马嘉祺在人群簇拥外状似委屈地说郑州也下雪啊，你们咋不羡慕呢？一句话成功吸引注意力，大家闹哄哄讨论起下一次星期五练习生可不可以去北方录。李天泽慢慢抬起眼睛，任由目光直撞上马嘉祺的视线，意味深长地勾起小猫一般的笑。没几分钟两个人前后脚溜出练习室，轻车熟路绕到二十层的消防通道。  
马嘉祺跺脚唤醒声控灯，冲李天泽挑了挑眉：李少爷今天怎么肯赏眼了？这不都当我是空气一个月了吗？李天泽果不其然翻出惊世白眼，人人都说马嘉祺谦谦君子和蔼温顺，谁知道在他面前就学会了夹枪带棒，皮笑肉不笑：一个月不见，马少爷第一句话就是挤兑我呢？马嘉祺恢复往日和善模样，多带了一分莫名的悲戚，伸手摸摸李天泽的后背，透过衣服按住他似要破肤而出的脊梁骨。  
骨头太硬了。马嘉祺说。  
谁不是呢。李天泽被席卷而来的无力感击昏了头脑，脱力到倚墙才堪堪站稳，骨头变成蝴蝶飞走，金属蝴蝶扇动翅膀会响起一串咔嗒声。太硬了，他们俩的骨头都太硬了，拥抱时会把对方硌得生疼，几乎要刺穿才罢休。饱受疲惫之苦的不只是他，马嘉祺同样疲态尽显，滑下去勾住他的手指，捏了两下，想说的话从指尖传过去，一个字一个字顺着血管上流到心脏。  
马嘉祺。李天泽叹息。你知道七月流火的意思吗？  
农历七月天气转凉，临近黄昏时，可以看见大火星从西方落下去。事情已经过了鼎盛期，衰退要开始了。

李天泽久违地同马嘉祺打电话，是在出道前两天的晚上，这次不用担心对方是在机场或是任何公开场合，只是在宿舍里冥想发呆。接通后两个人都闷声不说话，隔了好一会儿马嘉祺率先打破沉默，问他合宿生活怎么样，室友相处融洽吗？李天泽一下没憋住笑出了声，说马嘉祺你比我妈还操心。马嘉祺跟着他笑，说我哪里舍得你受一点苦。李天泽笑不出了，特别轻地说你少半真半假应付我。  
真的，每个字都是真的。马嘉祺说。  
好，我信。李天泽干脆爽快地接下。你最近很辛苦吧，又要带新人，还要管小朋友。  
你是不是买通了摄像啊？马嘉祺开玩笑。  
马嘉祺！李天泽惊叫。你有没有良心，我看了台风日常的。  
距离上一次两人聊天真的过去太久了，马嘉祺近几个月的确心力交瘁，李天泽的声音注入奇特安抚效果，他贪恋起过去，过去吵吵闹闹又充满希望的一段吉光片羽，短暂、耀眼、昂贵，要花一整个青春去豪掷。  
马嘉祺，要做大明星啊。李天泽仍旧千万分地懂他，一个停顿都能知道他所思所想。以后会常来北京吧？  
嗯。马嘉祺习惯性点头，忽然想起他在电话那头，是看不到的。在北京可得靠你多担待了。  
其实都知道来了北京也不会见面，但能呼吸同一片地方的空气也是遇见了对方。纪晓岚在家焚异香把乾隆引得坐立不安非要把皇城翻个底朝天找出是谁，他们俩大概也能闻到彼此的气息。  
是盛夏苍蝇馆子里的镬气，是广州双皮奶的甜腻，是上海商场里假花的塑料味。  
李天泽的眼泪忽然就噙满眼眶，像很久、又或者并不是太久之前，戴着假发演陶桃时，握着手机流下的那一滴泪，沉重地坠进针织外套的纵横交错里。  
别哭，天泽，别哭。马嘉祺站起身走到窗边，像简亓一样，手掌贴在玻璃上，握住了半个北京的夜色。  
李天泽最终也没能哭出来，摇摇头对马嘉祺说了一声晚安。电话挂断后世界复位，擂鼓般的心跳扰得他头痛欲裂，李天泽到这一天才模模糊糊懂得离别的含义，是在身边却触不可及。

李天泽的人生还有五分之四，这一部分叫做“有马嘉祺但没有马嘉祺”，很拗口，起初讲出来会割得嘴角生疼，到后来李天泽也忘记了，忘记那个夏天一场虚无缥缈的梦和湿漉漉的吻。


End file.
